


Thanatos

by NoctusFury



Category: Endless Ocean (Video Games)
Genre: Adventure, Blue World, Canon Era, Canon Universe, Caution, Ciceros Strait, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Curiosity, Danger, Diving, Endless Ocean 2, Endless Ocean 2: Adventures of the Deep, Endless Ocean 2: Blue World, FanFiction.Net, Fanfiction, Fanfiction Poem, Guardian - Freeform, Harbringer of Death, Inspired by Poetry, Intrigue, Legendary Creature, Meeting the Shark that Inspired 'Jaws', Monster from the Abyss, Mysterious, Mystery, Night, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, POV Original Character, Poetry, Scuba Diving, Shark - Freeform, Titan Great White Shark, Valka Castle, ancient, bad omen, diver - Freeform, night diving, warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 02:46:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14802890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoctusFury/pseuds/NoctusFury
Summary: A poem written by the head diver for the L&L Diving Service, concerning the biggest, the most monstrous, and the most aggressive shark in the Seven Seas: Thanatos, Guardian of Valka Castle, Man-Eater, and one of Ciceros Strait's greatest mysteries. Based on Endless Ocean 2: Blue World.





	Thanatos

In the warm waters of Ciceros Strait,  
Near the Aegean Sea,  
Lies an ancient horror below,  
Patrolling the shipwreck debris.

What is this creature doing here,  
Lurking in the Aegean depths?  
That hunts and kills anything he finds,  
Bringing them to a grisly death?

Who — diver, sailor, or salvager —  
Can escape his savage maw?  
Underestimate him at your peril  
When you're within his vice-like jaws.

How long has he stalked the depths below?  
How long has he haunted these waters?  
How many victims explored the reefs and canyons,  
Before the shark went in for the slaughter?

How many families lost their loved ones,  
How many spouses were made widowed,  
How many children became orphans —  
What was the cost given to the Herald of Woe?

I know not the answers to these questions,  
And, I fear, we may never will.  
This monster still remains, lurking in the shadows  
And haunts my fears and dreams still.

Who can know these things,  
Of these riddles and anomalies?  
It's best to let them be, I think,  
To let the oceans keep their mysteries.

So I conclude by giving you this warning  
Should you ever head to Ciceros Strait.  
So you won't dive in blindly into the unknown  
And become another victim of Fate:

Dive in pairs or in groups — never alone;  
Keep your pulsars or harpoons close,  
And always be alert with your eyes peeled  
For the Nightmare that is called Thanatos.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Hey, guys. Noctus here. So this is my first work for the Endless Ocean Fandom. I'm pretty excited! I had already posted this on FFN.net, but I also wanted to show this on here as well.
> 
> For those who don't know, Endless Ocean is a video game where you swim the oceans, find stuff, discover treasure and new locations, and interact with various underwater animals. It's very calm and relaxing and the characters - few as they are - are very fun to be with.
> 
> For those who don't know who Thanatos is, he's a man-eating shark that is the Guardian of Valka Castle, a ruin that sank to the bottom of the Aegean Sea (similar to Atlantis) in Ciceros Strait (a fictional location). I won't say much more of it for the sake of spoilers.
> 
> For those who DO know about Endless Ocean and are the Fandom's loyal fans, I hope you enjoy this poem.
> 
> I will be posting a few more soon, and I hope that they keep you entertained until I'm done writing Chapter 1 of my first fanfic both on this site and in this Fandom: Furloughed Reception (unofficial title).
> 
> I hope you guys are having an awesome week so far.
> 
> \- Noctus Fury


End file.
